kidsincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
You Don't Say
You Don't Say is the 5th episode of Season 5 of Kids Incorporated and 83rd episode overall. In this episode, Ryan's less than flattering review of the cafeteria food lands him in hot water with the principal (guest star Alaina Reed Hall). Plot Summary The episode opens with a performance of "Here I Go Again" before we see Ryan at a typewriter working on an article for the school newspaper (thus opening the door for jokes by Kenny and Devyn calling Ryan Superman). The article: a review of the cafeteria food, and a rather scathing one (Devyn notes "The milk was always warm and the hot apple pie's always cold" while Kenny complains about the portion sizes); with lowlights including poor quality mashed potatoes and burgers made of "mystery meat not even Sherlock Holmes could identify"; with the article closing by stating the school "should stop treating nutrition as a dirty word and start giving us more of it"; leading to the next song ("Pop Goes the World"). Things take a brief light moment with Kenny and Richie trying to agree on a baseball card trade involving cards of Nolan Ryan and Dwight Gooden before Devyn arrives with news that serves almost as a type of Krpytonite: the principal wants to see Ryan in her office...and she's not happy! During the meeting, the principal blasts Ryan for the article; saying it was a disservice to the cafeteria crew and threatening to block the article from publication barring major changes ("Got to Be True to Myself"). Ryan then explains the dilemma to the others and the decision of whether to fight the censorship attempt or back down; leading to "Think" (set in a George Orwell's "1984" style setting; with a graphic of the quote "Those who deny freedom of speech to others deserve it not for themselves" by Abraham Lincoln displayed at the end of the song). Ryan's idea: Invite the principal to try the food while the band prepares to audition for an upcoming spring dance (complete with the kids attempting {unconvincingly} to sell the food like it's good). The principal tries some and quickly expresses her disgust before conceding Ryan was right about the original article; which she would not only let the article run but place it on the front page...on the condition that they get her some decent food, setting up closing song "Check It Out". Kid Cast * Ryan Lambert - Ryan * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy * Richard Shoff - Richie * Connie Lew - Connie * Kenny Ford - Kenny * Devyn Puett - Devyn Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley Dancers * Dee Caspary * Nicole Cropper * Kimberly Duncan * Brian Poth * Gina Marie Vinaccia Guest * Alaina Reed Hall - Principal Songs * "Here I Go Again" (Whitesnake cover; performed by Ryan) * "Pop Goes the World" (Men Without Hats cover; performed by Stacy) * "Got to Be True to Myself" (Kids Incorporated original; performed by Ryan) * "Think" (Aretha Franklin cover; performed by Ryan and Kenny) * "Check It Out" (John Cougar Mellencamp cover; performed by Ryan) Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 5 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Episodes directed by Tom Trbovich